A New Vanilla Flavor
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Aomine is curious why is Murasakibara so close to Kuroko, so he ask him of why is that, but he wasn't expecting the things that Kuroko was going to tell him. Contains Unwilling Vore and Nudity


A new Flavor of Vanilla (Vore)

Murasakibara AtsushixKuroko Testuya

Side: Aomine DaikixKuroko Tetsuya

As practice ended, The Generation of Miracles including Kuroko headed to the lockers in changing their clothes, and Murasakibara came up to Kuroko as he said, "Ne Kurochin, where are you going after practice?" "Oh um going to Maji Burger for their vanilla milkshake with Aomine-kun, why?" Kuroko said and Murasakibara said, "Oh I was wondering that's all since I'm heading to the Convenience store for some more snacks, Kurochin." "Oh okay then." Kuroko said as Murasakibara grabs his stuff and leaves the locker room as he starts to eat his bag of chips. Once Kuroko gathered his things, he leaves the locker room and waits for Aomine as he comes out not to long.

They leave the school's ground and they were walking on the streets to Maji Burger; then Aomine said, "Hey Tetsu, why is Murasakibara-kun keep on asking you of where you are going every time?" "Oh well it's a long story and you probably don't want to hear it, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said and Aomine said, "Well it's a long walk to Maji burger anyway, so come on tell me, Tetsu." Aomine said and Kuroko starts to tell of what happen.

~Flashback to Murasakibara's snacks going across the screen~

It's been four months since Kuroko had join the first string with the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko has been trying his best in practicing with the team and such as he was able to get the hang of his Misdirection, and Kuroko along with the others were changing out of their practice clothes in the locker room. While they were changing Kuroko was thinking of some things that he needs to pick up at the Convenience store, but while he was thinking he's thought were interrupted when he heard Akashi said, "Tetsuya, are you doing anything tonight?" "Oh I'm heading to the Convenience store, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said and Akashi said, "Good because I just called from my father that he needs me back at home as soon as possible and I need someone to take him to the Convenience store for his snacks, Tetsuya. Also he is to stay the night at your place, understand." "Okay I understand, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as Akashi then leaves the locker room and Kuroko waits for Murasakibara as he comes out as he spots Kuroko as he said, "Oh Kurochin, where's Akachin?" "He got a call from his Father so I'm supposed to take you to the Convenience store since I'm heading there anyway." Kuroko said and Murasakibara nods his head as he was eating his bag of chips.

Kuroko then leads Murasakibara out of the gym as he follows behind out as well and off of the school's ground as they headed to the Convenience store. After a few hours they arrived at the Convenience store, they enter the store as Kuroko said, "When I'm done in getting my stuff. I'll wait for you outside, Murasakibara-kun." "Oh okay Kurochin." Murasakibara said as he starts to get his stuff and Kuroko gets some more eggs and milk. Kuroko goes to check out as Murasakibara is still getting the snacks that he wants. Once Kuroko had finish paying his stuff, he goes outside in waiting for Murasakibara, and then in five-ten minutes Murasakibara comes out with six bags of snacks; Murasakibara said, "I'm done, Kurochin." "Alright then we'll head on over to my place then, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said as Murasakibara nods his head and follows Kuroko home.

They arrived at Kuroko's place as he unlocks the door and opens it as Kuroko goes in as Murasakibara follows in; Kuroko said, "Make yourself at home, Murasakibara-kun." "Okay." Murasakibara said as he sits on the couch and Kuroko went to put the stuff away in the fridge and when Kuroko was done, Kuroko said, "Murasakibara-kun, I'm going to take a shower. If you need anything I'll be in the shower." "Oh okay Kurochin." Murasakibara said as Kuroko goes to take his shower, but when Kuroko went pass him.

Murasakibara smelled Vanilla from him as Murasakibara grabs his wrist and Kuroko looks back at Murasakibara as he said, "What is it, Murasakibara-kun?" Murasakibara then pulls Kuroko onto his lap as he was sitting down and Kuroko was about to say something when he felt Murasakibara against his neck in smelling. Kuroko shivers at this feeling as he starts to struggle, but Murasakibara then wraps his arms around Kuroko in keeping him still from struggling as Murasakibara said, "Oh ne Kurochin you smell like Vanilla." "O-Oh I didn't know that, M-Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said as he didn't like where this was going and Murasakibara said, "Ne Kurochin, can I taste you?" Before Kuroko could say anything, Murasakibara said, "Idakimatsu." Murasakibara then starts to lick Kuroko's neck as Kuroko shivers and tries to hold back a moan and Murasakibara starts to take off Kuroko's clothes until he was left completely naked.

Kuroko continues to struggle as Murasakibara continues to lick him and he then pulls away; said, "Ne I want to taste more of you, Kurochin." Kuroko was in shock of what Murasakibara just said, Kuroko was about to say something when Murasakibara said, "Don't worry I won't hurt you, Kurochin." Kuroko definitely didn't like where this was going as Murasakibara said as he opens his mouth as wide as he could, "Idakimatsu." He then takes Kuroko's head into his mouth as he starts to struggle and Murasakibara lick Kuroko as he starts to swallow him whole. Kuroko starts to go to back of his throat as he continues to struggle in trying to get out, but it was no use as Murasakibara continues to swallow him. Kuroko continues to go down into Murasakibara's throat as Murasakibara continues to lick him and he moans in his taste as he was up to Kuroko's waist; he felt Kuroko starting to enter his stomach. Kuroko felt an opening as he knew that it was Murasakibara's stomach as he continues to struggle for one last resort, but it doesn't help much as he starts to enter inside of his stomach in starting to curl into a ball.

Murasakibara continues to swallow Kuroko of the last bit of Kuroko's feet as they go into his mouth and he closes his mouth as he gives a few hard swallows as they finally go down his throat and he sighs in relief as he lays back on the couch he was sitting as he places his hand on his huge bulge stomach; he said, "You tasted really good Kurochin and we need to do that again." "M-Murasakibara-kun let me out." Kuroko said as he continues to struggle and Murasakibara said, "No I don't think so Kurochin. *Yawns* I'm tired, good night." Kuroko was trying to keep him awake, but it wasn't working as Murasakibara was already in a deep sleep, and Kuroko had no choice but wait till Murasakibara let him out. So he goes to sleep as the stomach muscle encases him and he listens to his breathing and heart beating.

~Flashback Ends to basketballs going across the screen~

Aomine couldn't believe of what he just heard as he was frozen stiff as they were now at Maji Burger just outside of the doors and Kuroko said, "And that's what happened, Aomine-kun." "I-I-I-I…did you tell Akashi-kun about it?" Aomine said and Kuroko said, "Yes and he that I can't blame him for that." "Hehehe I guess you're a new flavor of Vanilla to Murasakibara-kun then huh." Aomine said and Kuroko nods his head and said, "Yes and that's why he keeps on asking me about if I'm going to the store so he could stay the night at my place or at his place if I have to watch for a while, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he walks in the Maji Burgers and Aomine was still in shock by as he then shook it off as he goes in Maji Burgers with Kuroko in getting himself some food as Kuroko is indeed a new flavor for Murasakibara.

THE END


End file.
